A Cold Maple Love Triangle
by ChiyoHyunnieXXX
Summary: This is my first fic here! A CanadaXReaderXRussia insert. You, as the reader here is a new country going on a World Conference where everything starts! This is not a yaoi fic okay? REMEMBER, NO YAOI! And I dunno how to give a good synopsis in this. Sheesh, I'm such a bad author! XD
1. Chapter 1

The Making Of... (Before Scene)

Me : Hey, y'all! This is my first story published here!

Yuu Kanda : Nobody cares, shrimp... *sigh*

Me : Kanda-kun? This is a Hetalia fic, go away! Where's my critics, Iggy-chan and Austria nii-chan?

Yuu Kanda : *sigh* Fine... *disappear*

Austria : Hello. Mr. England can't come today, Miss Hyunn.

Me : Ah, no matter. As long as one of the critics are here.

Austria : Right. So readers, please enjoy Miss Hyunn's fic.

(y/n) = your name

(e/c) = eye color

(h/c) = hair color

(h/l) = hair length

* * *

_Love_

Is it important?

Does every human needs it?

No, I don't think so...

To me, love is not an option

It's merely a suggestion...

A pure curiosity, one would say

A pure joke, the other would comply

And yet, so many treasure February the 14th

Why, exactly?

It's love

Love made them do it

The curious yet cruel love spoke to them...

Ushered them to celebrate

That treacherous yet especially celebrated day

Woe to those broken hearts

Glory to those taken ones

The disease known as 'Love' spreading

Spreading and spreading...

Engulfing its victim...

Caressing its hostage...

Touch-

"(y/n)_-san_, what are you doing outside the buirding?"

You jumped onto your feet, startled by the sudden appearance of a fellow country, Kiku. Then, you leaned back against the red brick wall that you had dominated just now. This building was actually the place where the World Conference was being held. Well, yeah, you were invited. But the reason why you kept sneaking out was that you thought you were not an important country as Kiku, Ludwig and Feli were. Just a mere freshman. But somehow, Kiku kept finding your hiding spot even though you kept changing it whenever there was a conference going on.

"(y/n)_-san_?" he asked, concerned by your silence.

"Ah! Urm, sorry, Kiku! I kinda zoned out a bit. What were you saying just now?"

you blushed slightly and bowed Japanese-style to respect him. He bowed back, smiling ever so small. He found you, once again. Might as well follow him back into the building.

"It's nothing. I am thinking that you were doing one of your poetry before I barged in."

"Yes..." you nodded with a slight pride in my tone.

"A country like you is fulr of creativity and very artfur."

"Well, I'm not _that _good. Feli is WAY better than I am. Thanks anyway."

"_Dō itashimashite_. Still, you _are_ great but quite shy with others. Oh, you coming, (y/n)?"

He gestured towards the entrance door. You fidgeted on the spot where you stood. Going in that place always made you nervous. You played with a strand of your (h/l) (h/c) hair while you thought about it. After a while, you nodded timidly and decided to follow your patient friend into the building.

"(y/n)~~~ You're-a back! I thought you-a left the building!"

Feli, your enthusiastic Italian friend practically shouted when you and Kiku entered the meeting room. You winced at the sudden friendly attack that he gave you and tried to keep a cheery smile. Although you were one of Feli's close friends, sometimes he kept scaring you with his childish nuisance, as Ludwig would always say to you.

"_Pryvitannie,_ (y/n)" Natalia, Ivan's little sister gave you a nod.

"_Bonjour, belle~_" Francis flirted.

"(y/n)! Dudette, you finally join us! Let the hero offer you a seat beside him!"

"Stop fooling around, you git. Let her pick wherever place she wants to sit." Arthur gave Alfred, the 'hero' a death glare.

"Thank you, Arthur." You smiled kindly at him and slunk back to a safer spot where you would not be harassed, especially by Francis.

You spotted a cream colored sofa which seemed unoccupied. Ignoring the continued pleas from Alfred, abusive flirting by Francis and many other mannerisms from the other countries, you quickly bounced onto the comfy sofa cushion.

"But dudette, you-"

Alfred started to say but you cut him out, saying that you prefer sitting here and asked them to start the conference anyway. He shrugged and started telling all of you a plan to help the poor and needy that involved creating a food hero that could produce food every time you asked. Strange... While Arthur and Francis were fighting, Feliks stopped them by saying their capital would be Warsaw using Polish laws and Feli screaming, "PASTA~~!" on top of his voice, you read the poem that you were working on. Hmmm, it needed something. What would it be?

"That's a nice poem you got there, eh..." a quite voice spoke to you.

'Ehh? Is that my mind speaking to me?' you thought.

"_Oui. _I wish I could write beautifully like you."

'There it is again!'

You started to panic. Your (e/c) orbs started scanning the are from left to right until finally, they rested exactly on the right side of the sofa. (e/c) eyes met blue. You yelped in shock and fell down the sofa.

"Al?"

"Oh, no! I- I'm not my brother, eh. I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams."

This guy, Alfred's 'brother' introduced himself shyly. You gazed at him in awe. He had wavy blonde hair, slightly a darker shade than Alfred's and the same blue eyes as his. It appeared to be a cute little pastel-colored bear in his hands. Sure, he looked like Alfred but this Matthew guy emitted a nicer glow than his loud eccentric brother. Seeing you still sitting on the floor, he quickly offered a hand.

"I- I'm sorry..." he blushed slightly.

"It's okay..." you said, your voice barely above whisper.

You gratefully grabbed his outstretched hand and winced slightly as the feeling of electricity surged through your body as he pulled you onto the sofa. He must had felt it too because the moment you were safely sitting on the soft cushion, he immediately let go and turned his head away, embarrassed. What was that, you thought, absentmindedly rubbing the hand that he touched before. He saw what you were doing and started to apologize once more.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, did that hurt? Did I hurt your fragile hands, _non_? Oh, I'm such a brute, eh! Forgive my brutal hands, (y/n)!"

"No! No! I'm not hurt, please relax Mr. Williams! It's okay..."

You tried to calm the gentleman beside you. He stopped and looked into your eyes with uncertainty. His gesture made you looked away. For some reason, you kept blushing when you looked him in the eyes like that.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his face filled with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." you gave a reassuring smile at him.

"Oh, I thought you were hurt. Call me Matthew, eh..."

"Okay... Umm, how did you know my name? I didn't tell you yet."

"Why shouldn't I forget your name, eh? I always saw you in the other conferences before." he blurted out before covering his mouth before realizing what he had done.

"You- You do?" your eyes widen in shock.

He nodded shyly as a response for your question. Once again, you blushed and looked away. You felt bad because you never saw him apart from now. It may not be entirely your fault because you never acknowledged some other countries too but this country had acknowledged you long ago. You stole a shy glance at him and was shocked to see his face in the same color as you were. Suddenly, you realized that the electric feeling and constant blushing were actually a sign. A sign that told you about your true feelings for this new found friend. You finally realized you liked him. Probably loved him, more or less.

"Yes... You- You always came later than anyone else but kept getting out as soon as nobody noticed you. But... But you never saw me. I'm the one that noticed you from the beginning."

"Oh dear... I'm so sorry, Matthew. I never-"

"No, please, it's not your fault. I am the one that countries kept forgetting about, eh. I- I don't mind..."

You stared at his face with regret. This one country besides your three close friends, The Axis Powers had cared about your whereabouts and you had ignored his existence. You felt that you were cruel and not worthy of becoming friends with him. _Still... _He had managed to talk to you. Even though you didn't noticed he sat right beside you on the sofa. Again, you felt terrible. Looking at his cute hurt expression that he failed to conceal made you wanted to hug and apologize to him. Mustering all your courage, your right hand slowly moved towards his and finally rested softly on the larger hand. His eyes widened as he turned to look confusedly at you.

"Matthew..."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry I never saw you before. I truly am. Do you want me to make it up to you?"

"Make it up to me? I- No. I don't want to trouble a delicate girl like you, eh..."

You blushed at his compliment. But, you could not just sit there and acted like nothing had happened. This country must know that he mean something to me, you thought. You grab hold of both his hands fast as if it was your reflexes that responded. His face gave a startled expression but he let you hold his hands.

"Matthew Williams, I can't just act like nothing had happened. Please let me cheer you up. I- I don't want you to be sad... It makes me sad too..." you voice faltered into a whisper and he had to lean closer to hear you.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ivan came up in front of you and pulled you up from the couch. His face was innocent and steady but deep inside, you could feel that he was emitting deadly aura right now. Matthew tried to talk him to let you go as he was worried about you. Ivan just stared at him and made his voice faltered. You didn't get angry on the Canadian for chickened out, thought No one in their right mind would not be scared of the tall man. His hold became stronger and you winced at the pain.

"(y/n). Become one with Mother Russia, _da_?"

"Please... Let go..."

"You _vill _become one with me."

"Stop it, Ivan. (y/n) could get hurt!"

"Stay out of this, _da_."

The Russian pushed your friend away and he tumbled down on the floor. Everyone stopped mid-air and stared at the scene. Rodrich was about to sip his tea, Vash was mid-cleaning his prized gun with his sister by his side, Toris was about to say something to his crush, Natalia, Francis and Arthur were about to punch each other while the other countries turned around on their seats to watch.

"Ivan!" you screamed, much to everyone's shock.

"I vant you."

"Hell, no freaking way!"

You managed to get away from his painful grasp. Matthew, who was now standing right beside you grabbed your hand. He quickly pulled you away and through the main entrance of the building. Ivan sighed.

"Ivan, that's not a way to flirt with a _belle jeune fille _like (y/n), _non_?" Francis said.

"I v_ill _have her." he quietly said and stalked away.

"Huff... Huff... Matt, where are you taking me?"

You were exhausted. Matthew had been pulling you farther and farther from the building until you didn't even recognize the surroundings. Strangely, both of you were now in a forest filled with maple trees. The trees were tall and looked beautiful against the sun's ray. Suddenly, he stopped, making you stumbled against his taller frame. He turned around and his blue orbs staring into your (e/c) eyes.

"Matt-?"

"(y/n), don't hate me for this, eh..."

Before you had the time to ask what he meant, soft lips were pressed onto yours. Your whole body stiffened at the sudden touch. Nevertheless, you allowed your body to stay calm and wrapped your arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around your waist and pulled you to be nearer. Both of you pulled away for breath after a while, faces red in embarrassment.

"Why would I hate you? I like it." you said slyly and nuzzled his chest.

"I thought you do, eh."

He grinned broadly and lightly knocked your forehead with his. You gave him a light peck and hugged him tenderly.

"I think I know what's the last lines for my little poem."

"What is it? Please, recite it to me..."

You released him and stood still. You stopped to gaze at your new found love. Yes, he was the one for you, no doubt.

"_Love_

Is it important?

Does every human needs it?

No, I don't think so...

To me, love is not an option

It's merely a suggestion...

A pure curiosity, one would say

A pure joke, the other would comply

And yet, so many treasure February the 14th

Why, exactly?

It's love

Love made them do it

The curious yet cruel love spoke to them...

Ushered them to celebrate

That treacherous yet especially celebrated day

Woe to those broken hearts

Glory to those taken ones

The disease known as 'Love' spreading

Spreading and spreading...

Engulfing its victim...

Caressing its hostage...

Touching their longing hearts

But nobody will ever know

When will they find their own love

Because the truth above all,

Love finds you..."

Both of you smile lovingly at each other and spent the day happily in the forest of maples.

* * *

Me : So~ Austria nii-chan, how's the fic?

*Austria : Vell, ummm... *cough* I felt terrified vhen reading the 'Russia' part, courtesy of him being that... Odd... But all in all, it's vos quite nice.

Me : Thanks, nii-chan! I feel so happy... Then, readers, what's YOUR opinion? :D

*Austria nii-chan's using his German accents!


	2. Chapter 2

The Making Of... (Before Scene!)

Me : _Yatta~_! It's the second part! Oh, I hope the readers like this one!

England : Oh my, Miss Hyunn. You're being quite eccentric so. Do keep calm and let the readers read your fiction, love.

Me : Okay, Iggy-chan~ 3

(y/n) = your name

(e/c) = eye color

(h/c) = hair color

* * *

It had been two weeks after you and Matthew were together.

The sun was shining and the cool breezes swept your flawless skin. You were at the veranda in Ludwig's house, _your_ house (because you lived with them!) right now, combing your (h/c) hair with a little teal hairbrush Matthew had gave you as a gift. Although it looked a bit small and worthless to others, to you it was the sweetest little thing you had ever got. It was so cute, even your closest friends, Kiku, Feli and Ludwig had said so (Kiku : "If it is precious to you, then _hai_, it is specialr." Feli : "_Il mio amico_! This is so-a cute, _ve_~~" Ludwig : "_Ja_" *just nodded*). You giggled. Thinking about your friends whom Francis called, 'The Three Stooges' always made you smile.

"_Oh mio amico_~~~" your enthusiastic Italian friend called from the living room.

"_Si_, Feli?" you called out in a fake Italian voice you always liked to immitate while talking to him.

"_Il tuo ragazzo_, Matthew had-a called just-a now. He said he wanted to-a meet you at the-a usual place tonight after dinner. _Ve_~"

'What ever would he want to meet me at night? Usually we would meet up just in the day...' you mildly thought.

"_Grazie_!"

"_Si,_ (y/n)"

You sighed contentedly and got up on your feet. You draped your (colour) trench coat which was hanged by the windowsill over your frame and started walking on the road. Another few hours before meeting with Matt, might as well visit your girl friend, Elizabeta, Liz for short. She lived with the artiste, Rodrich because she was married to him. Oh, the joy in her eyes when you attended their marriage last year! Liz had been somewhat 'brutal' before her husband had managed to 'tame' her, as told by the 'Awesome' Gilbert next door. Speaking of which, there he was now with his pet, Gilbird. You had a soft spot for cute things and the little ball of sunshine made you want to squeak in excitement. When he saw you, he walked quickly while flashing that trademark smirk of his.

"Hey, (y/n)! Hov's it going?" he gave you a high five.

"I'm all fine, Gil! How are you?"

"As avesome as ever! Now if you excuse me, I have another prank for my dear lil' Vest~"

'Oh~ He's gonna get it this time~' his face reflected what he obviously thought.

"Oh, before you go, have you seen Elizabeta?"

"Vell, _ja_! At home, as usual. See ya, _frau_!"

"_Vielen dank_, Gil!" hell, you liked to fake voice every accent! :3

Before you reached the corner of the road, you heard a certain German voice cursed and ranted at a certain brother of his. You smirked. Life was exciting when you lived in a house with the Axis Powers. As you walked, your (e/c) orbs scanning the surroundings. It was the middle of July now. Trees started to shed their yellowing leaves and birds of all kinds would migrate for the winter. You allowed yourself to wonder if Gilbird ever migrated anywhere without its master for a few moments. You kept wondering until you realised you were walking along side a bed of pretty golden yellow sunflowers, blooming beautifully in the warm sunny rays of the morning. You stopped abruptly and blinked at them. Sunflowers...

_"You look as beautiful as a sunflower, moĭ dorogoĭ..."_

_"Th- Thank you..."_

_"You really are, da."_

You mentally slapped yourself. That memory should had been long gone from your mind but it kept coming to you whenever you saw sunflowers. That memory... With Ivan... ... You shrugged off the queer feeling and continued your journey to meet Liz.

"(y/n)! I'm so glad to see you!"

Liz opened the door and quickly ushered you into her humble home. Entering this house always reminded you of vanilla and pine trees, thanks to Rodrich's aristocratic taste. You were offered to join them for lunch and you sheepishly accepted. The boys back home must had wurst for lunch because it was the German's turn to cook. As you were not really a fan of wurst, you might as well join the happy couple for lunch. After a delicious lunch of iHalászlé/i (hot and spicy fish soup with hot paprika), a famous Hungarian dish especially made for your visit, you and Liz sat in the living room while her husband slinked into the music room to practice his piano playing.

"So..." she started happily, "What's up with you and Williams?"

"W- Well... The usual b- boyfriend girlfriend thing.." your voice was barely above whisper as you blushed.

"Awww, c'mon, (y/n). You don't have to be shy with me. I AM your friend, _igen_?"

"Yeah... I guess so. B- but I'm not here to talk about that..."

"Then... Is it- Is it about Ivan?"

"... Yes.. It's him~!"

"Oh, (y/n)..."

She hugged you tenderly while stroking your (h/c) hair as you burst into a fit of tears. Ivan... How you hated thinking about him. All those memories you had with him. The truth was, he was your first crush. When you first met him, it was years ago when you were kids. No doubt that he had forgotten all about you. At first, he was very kind and loving but after experiencing terrible wars, his mind snapped. Everyday, he would hurt you without purpose and laughed that creepy laugh he developed. You tried to tolerate with him but on each passing day, your fear of him got bigger and bigger until you decided to run away. You ran and ran until your body could not move because of the lack of energy. Thankfully, Sadiq, your Turkish mentor had found and raised you alongside Heracles until you became a free country and joined the Axis Powers. He, acted all fatherly towards you, kept you safe and sound from the danger of the outside world before you were ready. The Russian hunted you for some times before giving up on you. When he had asked you to become one with him two weeks ago, you were too shocked of the thought that he remembered his childhood friend. Now, those painful memories started haunting you again.

"Why? Why must I feel this way? I'm with Matt now, why must I still can't help thinking about him? Liz, I'm so confused right now..."

"Shh... There, there... Let it all out..."

"I love Matt.. Not him... Not Ivan... It's Matt the one I love... Not him..."

"_Igen_... I understand.."

'Urgh, if I find that _idióta Orosz_, I _will_ kick the hell out of that vodka-loving freak for making (y/n) cry like this!' Liz thought to herself, eyes flashing angrily.

You cried in your friend's arms until you calmed down. She told you to be strong so that your boyfriend would not be suspicious until you had settled your confusion. The sound of the grandfather clock shocked you. You had stayed there for, what? 5 hours? You did not realised. It was getting darker as the sun was low in the horizons. You apologized and said plentiful 'thank yous' to her and went back home, eyes still puffy and red from the abundant crying. You got into the kitchen and opened the fridge for some tomato juice.

"Ah, (y/n)_-san_? Why are you crying?" Kiku asked in his (cute!) 'maid' outfit as he made dinner.

"Eh? Oh, it's you, Kiku. No, it's nothing. Long story..." you finished drinking the red refreshing liquid.

"Okay, then. Dinner will be ready shortry. I made your favourite, _okonomiyaki_ and I put chicken meat and cheese for your riking, _hai_?"

"Yeah, that's really great! _Arigatō_~" you bowed and went for a nice shower.

Thank goodness for your Japanese friend's 'respect for other's personal space'ness... Kind of think of it, when would he stop calling your name with _-san_? You shrugged that question off because you too respect for his personal space. After dinner, you had a date with your boyfriend. Seeing yourself in the bathroom mirror made you wanted to scream. You looked terrible!

"I hope it'll receed after this..." you whispered sadly.

You barged towards the maple forest with a small torchlight, fearing you were too late for the date. The helm of your (colour) trench coat billowed against the wind. The dinner you ate was so scrumptious, you momentarily forgot all about it. Thanks to Feli too for making you laughed so hard that you literally choked over your meal, making both expressionless Kiku and the oh-too-serious Ludwig beyond panic. After all that ruckus, you really hoped you and Matthew could relax for a change.

"(y/n)! Over here!"

You flashed your torchlight towards the source of the sound and your boyfriend covered his eyes from the blaring light. He had a lantern with him, how nice! The lights gave off from it illuminated a section of the area, big enough for both of you to see each other. The lights of your torchlight were off and you ran happily at him. He smiled shyly and embraced you tenderly. You leaned up and kissed him softly by the cheek before pulling him to sit under the tree. His arm was around you as you rested your head against his shoulder. Kumajiro, his cute little pastel-coloured pet bear was placed beside him.

"(y/n), I missed you, eh."

"I missed you too, Matt. Why suddenly at night?" your (e/c) eyes looked into his blue ones.

"Oh. Well... I thought tonight would be a beautiful night, and... And we'll be safe from those, um, prying eyes, eh..." he said softly while flushing a little bit.

"How sweet of you~" you kissed him and leaned closer, hiding your already red face.

That night was so wonderful. The stars above twinkled beautifully against the dark curtain of the night. Crickets sang softly as if it was just for the two of you to hear. It was perfect. The feeling of just the two of you. _Alone_. However, unknown to both of you, a pair of violet eyes watched your actions contentedly from behind the tall bushes. The owner of those innocent-looking eyes breathed slowly yet dangerously while clenching his fists.

_It was Ivan._

* * *

Me : So, Iggy-cha-

England : Urgh, another thing, love, could you please stop calling me by that nickname?

Me : But it's cute... *pout*

England : W- Well, I- I do say so b- but it's so unfashionably childish! *blush*

Me : Hmmm~ *thinking* Then I'll call you Iggy nii-chan like I called Austria?

England : Ah! Well, without the 'Iggy', please?

Me : Okay, England nii-chan~ 3

England : Well then, dear readers, what do you think of this fiction?


	3. Chapter 3

The Making Of... (Before Scene!)

Me : Kya~ Part 3! It's part 3, Austria nii-chan!

Austria : _Ja,_ the previous parts are all fine. Vot vould be of this one?

Me : Well~ I- I hope they like it... *fluster*

Austria : I'm sure they vould, right, readers?

Me : This one is mainly Narrator's point of view! Enjoy~

(y/n) = your name

(e/c) = eye color

(h/c) = hair color

* * *

Ivan Braginski strode through the forest while whistling a random tune with ease. It sounded nice and easy with a little bit of carefreeness, a typical style for the Russian. He felt happy. At first, he did not know why because he rarely felt this way. This kind of bubbly feeling was new to him. Usually his 'happiness' was mainly due to other countries' devastation, but even _that_ was not bubbly enough like this time. He took a glance around the forest, quite nice for a maple-infested one. However, he rather preferred sunflowers. Sunflowers! How nice if there was acres and acres of sunflowers; all blooming beautifully under the warm sunshine. How he would run through the bed of golden yellow delight, playing and basking under the sun while sitting side by side with… With… … Dear (y/n)...

_"Hey, Ivan! I bet you want to stay in this place forever!"_

_A familiar and pleasing voice chirped happily while rolling around on the grass beside him. It was his dear friend, (y/n). Looking at her radiant smile made him blush a fraction. She was more than a friend to him now. She was his treasure, his lucky charm in the cruel world. Without thinking, he blurted out something that made her flustered._

_"You look as beautiful as a sunflover, moĭ dorogoĭ..."_

_"Th- Thank you..."_

_(y/n) looked down, flushed and surprised at his sudden straightforwardness. Ivan realised his behaviour but he did not want her to think he was lying. No. It was a fact she must acknowledge._

_"You really are, da." He confirmed stately._

__ blushed beet red as he took her hand into his._

"(y/n)..." he said her name absent-mindedly.

It was her. She had made the Russian felt happy. In fact, he was happier than ever! But, it was _his_ fault that she abandoned her. It _was_, he just realised after she left him. Ivan stopped by a tree and leaned against it. The sky was beginning to get darker every second; he ought to go home now. But he stayed still, courtesy of his memories with his dear (y/n). He listed the things he loved most about her in his mind:

Her cute smile

Her (e/c) eyes

Her sweet innocent face

Her nice voice

The way she flustered

Her simple but pretty style

Her beautiful personality

The Russian smiled to himself. He liked, no, loved _everything_ about her. She was his _dorogoĭ_ after all. When he saw her beautifully grown figure after years of separation in the last World Conference, his heart was filled with unmistakeable joy. He found her! He had found his dear (y/n)! She had become a nice independent little country. He meant good; he really wanted to acknowledge her and become friends with the country again. Maybe, just maybe they would surpass being 'friends' after this. However, his dreams were crushed when he saw the Canadian having a chat with her. It looked as if they liked each other, seeing the blushes on each other's face. The way she smiled at him made Ivan felt pain searing in his heart. He clutched his left chest as the pain came again, this time with a pang of loneliness.

"(y/n), is this love? Then vhy is it so painful, _da_?" he whispered childishly, mostly to himself.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a gleam of yellowish orange caught his attention. The light was small but the illumination contrasted with the black of the night. It came from behind those tall elderberry bushes right in front of him. Typically, that made the country felt curious. Thus, he kept his pace slow and steady as he went to investigate.

"I really hope she'll come, Kumajiro,"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada. Kumajiro! After all the hard work I had to remember your name, you _still_ don't remember mine, eh?"

"Who?"

"Urgh, never mind. Keep quite when she comes, eh?"

'The (y/n) stealer! He is here and she will come too, _da_?' Ivan thought wildly.

He let himself wait for a little while for the female country. Would she come? Did they promise anything? Of course they had! They iwere/i an item; and that angered him. How could she love that quite country? The country that many did not notice, how could she notice him and not Ivan? After a few minutes of thoughts, he spotted a familiar figure running excitedly towards them. No, she came only for iCanada/i.

"_! Over here!" the maple country called out for her.

She looked beautiful, as always even in her simple attire. The gleam in her eyes and the smile on her cute face made the Russian swooned but was quickly recovered with anger as she leaned to kiss the Canadian's cheek and sat next to him.

"_, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Matt. Why suddenly at night?" her (e/c) eyes looking into his blue ones.

"Oh. Well... I thought tonight would be a beautiful night, and... And we'll be safe from those, um, prying eyes..."

"How sweet of you~"

Ivan's mind was about to explode. (y/n) kissed him, that maple-freak! It was supposed to be _him_ that got to kiss her, or so he thought.

"Safe, _da_? I'll give you safe, dear (y/n). Safe from the maple-freak, that is…" the Russian whispered softly.

Then, he got out a huge drain pipe out of nowhere and started to walk quietly towards the couples. The male and female country were startled as they saw him appeared between the tall bushes.

"Maples… Mr. Russia?"

"I- I- Ivan?"

"Run, _moĭ dorogoĭ_, RUN," Ivan whispered before making his first move.

(y/n) screamed.

* * *

Austria : Vell, that vos scary.

Me : Urgh, but poor Russia-chan!

Austria : He vould find love someday, _ja?_

Me : Yeah, you're right. Readers, what's your opinion?


	4. Chapter 4

The Making Of... (Before scene!)

Me : *depressed* Okay, I'm back... When'll the story ends? *sigh*

England : What's wrong, love?

Me : No, never you mind... Just enjoy this crud.

England : Err, okay...

(y/n) = your name

(e/c) = eye color

(h/c) = hair color

(h/l) = hair length

You woke up with a start. That was some nightmare! The worse you had since childhood. You did not remember much but you thought vaguely about maid outfit, choking pasta, polar bear, flying drain pipes and iblood/i. Blood… Whose blood? You shook your head, unwilling to try to remember the terrifying dream. You realised you were in a single bed, obviously not yours. It was Matthew's, perhaps? You blushed. Your head swivelled a complete 180 degrees slowly around the room you were in, trying to recognise any Canadian sign. Strange, though. There was not trench coat was neatly hanged on a coat rack at a far corner of the room. A thought appeared in your mind, thus making your head snapped down looking at your figure. You sighed in relief as your T-shirt and trousers were still intact with your body. After that, you tried to get up by pushing back your elbows, but painfully enough you realised you could not move your arms at all.

"What the-?"

Now you realised, or lack of it, that your arms were tied to the headboards with something smooth and silky. Handkerchiefs? Scarves? You did not care. You just wanted to get the hell out of the room. As you start squirming, a banging sound was heard from the right side of the room. You glanced alarmingly and your eyes widen at the figure who stood by the cracked door. There were black auras swirling behind his large frame.

"You've avoken, ida/i?"

"OH MY GOD, IVAN?"

You started to tug frantically at the bindings while squirming, making the sheets slid away. The Russian stared at you nonchalantly by the door. When your (e/c) eyes locked with his violet ones, you abruptly stopped. The look on his face… As innocent he may look, a murderous gleam twinkled in his eyes. You started to edge away as he started walking calmly towards you, but not after the door had been closed.

"I- I- Ivan…. Let g- go of me… Please…"

He did not answer, not until he stopped just beside the bed, staring down at your fragile body. You turned your head away, avoiding any more eye contact with your ex-crush. That somehow made him grunt. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed hold of your jaw and forcefully turned your head back towards him. You cringed as his face was inches away from yours.

"Vhy are you avoiding me, dear (y/n)? Are you not remembering me anymore?"

"I- I- I never… F- Forgot about you…"

It was true. You still missed him, the iold him/i, the one that you always played with in the sunflower fields and the one that would hold you tenderly when you cried or feeling down. iThis/i one… This one was a completely idifferent/i Ivan. Your statement somehow startled him as he slackened his grip on your jaw. The deadly gleam in his orbs vanished as his eyes widen.

"Is that true, (y/n)? You really do remember me?" the said gleam suddenly came back as he towered upon you. "Or is it because you thought I vould let you go if you said that, ida/i?"

"No! Ivan, PLEASE! I'm telling the truth! Let me go!"

"No." he whispered.

"H- Huh?" you did not hear him.

"No." he said again, this time his voice was firm.

"Why? Why, Ivan? Why? What do you want from me?" you asked him rather desperately.

"I vill not let you go, ida/i. Not like before, not iever/i!"

With that, he spun around and left for the door. You let out a small sigh of relief of his department. He was really scary, no doubt! He was even petrifying than at the last World Conference. However, before he closed the door once more, he said something that made your blood run cold.

"The Canadian vill be no more after this, ida/i."

MATTHEW! You let out a shaky "No." as you registered to what he said. No more? That would mean the end of your boyfriend. What would Ivan do to him? Thinking about the awful things that might happen made you quaked. Getting captured by a mentally psychotic Russian was no laugh. You started to cry out of fear for your boyfriend's safety and tried again to slip away from the binds.

"Hold on, Mattie. I- I'm coming. I'm coming…" your voice was shaky.

(Third person's view)

Meanwhile…

"No! Let go of me!"

"Quiet, ida/i"

Sizzle.

"Argh! (y/n)! (y/n)!"

"I said be quiet, you."

Sizzle.

"Nghh- Where is she?"

The Canadian was panting heavily. His arms and feet were tied up to the bare walls and his clothes were in tatters. Circular burnt marks were all over his upper torso. Ivan lingered around the tied up man with a red hot iron stick in his gloved hands. He put the stick into the fire by a hearth near him and waited for several seconds before plunging it on his victim's right arm.

"Aahhh! Aaaarrrrrggghhhhh!"

To make a quiet man like him cry out like that was really something to be astonished of. The Russian smiled sadistically, pleased of hearing the painful screams echoing the room.

"Please… Where is she…?"

"… If you must knowv, she is in imy/i room." Ivan taunted.

"What? What's she doing in there, eh? What did you do?"

"I do no such thing, ida/i… Except tying her up on my bed."

"No! Please, let her go! It's me who you wanted, eh? She's innocent!"

"I do not vant iyou/i. Vhat vould I do vith the likes of you? I vant my dear (y/n) back whom you stole from me."

"Y- Your-?"

"iDa/i! Mine! She is mine!"

He chuckled, as if Matthew's knowledge of the girl once being Ivan's loved one was something amusing. Matthew kept his mouth shut after that. He felt a twinge of relief mixed with fear of knowing his beloved was in another room, maybe safe. He must be brave for her! (y/n) was his first lover after all. Of all the things she did, each one of them brought happiness to his eyes. That was why the Canadian must hold on for a little more while. He could not die leaving her behind. He needed her so badly!

"Vhat are you smiling at, iMatthewv/i?" his captivator asked while taunting the way his name rolled out of the Russian accent.

Matthew looked up and locked eyes with him, blue clashed with violet. Usually, he would be scared just taking a glance at him. However, thinking about (y/n) made him even braver than he could be before he met her. He was definitely no match for the Russian. Yes, he knew that all along. But the only one that made him stood up against Ivan was no other than (y/n), his girlfriend, his itreasure/i in this world.

"She's MINE, iMr. Russia/i. MINE. But I'm guessing she was the one who left you. Well, tough luck, eh?" he began taunting.

"Don't piss me, ida/i…"

BAMMM! The metal hit the side of the Canadian's face, thus making blood splattered everywhere. Ivan threw the stick away and left without another word. Matthew was out cold.

(Normal)

At the same time…

You were trying to slip away from the hurting binds on your wrists by the headboards. You stopped crying by now; there was no time to be sad. Ivan might come back any minute! AHA! The left side was a bit loose! You tugged, shimmied and fiddled with your left fingers until you managed to pry it away. Without a second thought, you let loose the remaining binding and got on to your feet. You allowed yourself to stretch your body for a while to work out the tension in your muscles. Then, the first thing that popped into your mind was your cell phone.

"I hope Ivan didn't take it away from my trench coat's inner pocket."

You dashed towards your hanged trench coat and scavenged nervously into the inner pocket. You almost whooped with joy as you found your cell phone safe and sound from the Russia's grip. As fast as you could muster, you dialled your German friend's number.

"BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP. Sorry the num-"

"Damn…"

No matter, you dialled Kiku's number.

"Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu~"

You manoeuvred your cell phone away from your ears. He got a ringtone?

"Herro, I am Japan. If you are calring this number then prease reave a message. iArigatou/i! BEEP!"

"DAMN…"

So, Feliciano?

"BEEP- iCiao, amico/i!"

"Feli! Thank goodness!"

"(y/n)? iBella/i, where have you-a been? We were-a worried sick, ve~"

"Feli! Feli, there's no time! Help me! I'm at Ivan's!"

"What? Why are you- BEEP!"

"Feli? Feliciano? Hello?"

You checked you phone. DAMN! The battery was dead! You mentally slapped yourself a million times for neglecting your cell phone's charging needs. As you were fiddling with your coat, your scream echoed in the room as a strong hand gripped your left shoulder until you felt numb.

"Vho are you calling, ida/i?"

OH SHIT.

You tried to dash away from the tall figure but unfortunately, the leg of the coat stanf tripped your feet. You landed face first onto the hard wooden floor. A strong hand flipped you around so your back was flat against the floor. The figure above you was no other that Ivan. You were laying between his hands that pressed against the solid underneath you. You braved yourself to stare into his dull creepy violet eyes, searching desperately for any signs of pity in him.

"Dear (y/n)~ Ivan is missing you so much. For decades Ivan searched for lost (y/n), who apparently found someone ielse/i. Vhy are (y/n) doing this to poor Ivan? Ivan just vants you all for himself. All… For himself…" he chanted slowly, like a small child just learned how to talk.

You cried in fear. Ivan had snapped and you could not run away this time, not ever again!

BAAM!

"Vhat vas that?" he asked, bemused.

BAAM!

BAAM!

"(y/n)!"

"GERMANY? You come to save me-" you screamed before the Russian silenced you…

iWith a kiss…/i

Me : ... DIS BAD STOREH! *head wall*

England : Ahh! What're you doi- YOU"RE BLEEDING!

Me : *grin* comments? *faints*


End file.
